


Would It Be a Sin?

by orphan_account



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-17
Updated: 2010-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-09 00:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim avoids discussing Adam with the press; Adam decides he's pissed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would It Be a Sin?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the LA Times blog article, of course

"Okay, kids . . . first question: What was your favorite Adam Lambert moment while he was mentoring you?" the woman from LA Times asks.

Adam watches them closely through the closed circuit TV. He's not quite ready to go out and face them, so he's retreated to the green room. Mentoring has been quite an experience, and he feels like it's been a validation of him and his abilities. Adam's well aware of the controversy the producers created when they tapped him for this job, so he's anxious to hear what the kids have to say about him.

Scanning the line of contestants, he doesn't see the one who most intrigues him – the pretty boy from Texas. Something's not quite right with that kid, and Adam can't figure out what it is. Maybe it's the religious thing; maybe it's something else. Adam tried to be as professional as possible around him, although he's honest enough to admit to himself that having a gorgeous boy sing about falling in love while looking directly into his eyes gave him a little secret thrill. But he kept his thoughts to himself, because he didn't want to unsettle Tim considering how much stress he's got to be under already.

Part of him feels bad for all the abuse Tim's had to take, and he's not really sure where the disdain is coming from. It's not like that guy he replaced was going to set the world on fire either. The judges had to know that Tim Urban wasn't the second coming of Carrie Underwood when they put him through, and it's hardly his fault if he's acquired a fan base.

The door to the green room opens, and Adam turn around just in time to seem someone scuttle in, hugging the wall like he's trying to hide. Amazing how thinking about someone causes him to appear. Adam stands up, catching the boy's gaze, and now the kid looks utterly panic-stricken. What the actual fuck.

Adam raises a carefully sculpted eyebrow. "You're missing your press." He motions to one of the closed circuit TVs with a feed to the stage. "And your chance to say what you really think about me."

"I don't want to talk about you," Tim responds.

Adam frowns and walks towards the other man, who visibly gulps and looks like he'd rather be anywhere else but in the same room as Adam. Taking another step into the kid's personal space, Adam doesn't miss the obvious twitch of Tim's muscles and he knows the kid is gearing himself up to run away. Adam stares at the cross hanging from the necklace around Tim's neck and finds himself reaching the end of his patience with all the religious bullshit that gets thrown his way. Not that he doesn't appreciate his fans, but he's sick of hearing about God from them.

Adam really just wants to go all drama queen and pound his fist into the wall or something. He's so fucking tired of proving himself to people over and over again. Yeah, he's managed to win most of them over in the end, see Sarver for Exhibit A, but the whole process is exhausting and demoralizing. For once, he'd love to be accepted from the very start, but it looks like this little Christian boy from Texas doesn't have the moral fiber that someone like Kris has in his little finger. Chalk Tim Urban up as one more person with whom Adam will have to 'agree to disagree.'

Suddenly, he really misses Kris and his unconditional friendship. He could totally use one of Kris's full body hugs at the moment, but their separate career trajectories have pulled them apart. That pisses him off and he's not in the mood to be nice anymore.

"It's not catching, you know."

"What?"

"The gay."

"No. I'm not . . ."

"Contrary to popular opinion, there's no big gay agenda to convert straight boys. Or to take over the world."

"I know. I wasn't saying . . ."

Adam doesn't give him a chance to explain, just takes a deep breath from his large lungs and goes into full rant mode. "And, just like most people, us 'mos don't actually _want_ to hang around with people who hate us."

The kid turns white, and his hands tremble as he holds up his hands like he's strong enough to shut Adam up. "No, that's not it."

Part of Adam's brain is yelling at him for basically kicking a puppy, but Adam ignores his sensible side in favor of venting. It feels good.

"Fine way of doing what your Jesus would do . . . spewing hate and intolerance."

"I'm not!" Tim shouts, but Adam ignores him.

"I'm not a big danger to your pious little life."

However, the kid glares at him and then moves closer, settling his hands on Adam's waist and squeezing.

Adam stops ranting mid-stream and stares at him, feeling more shocked than he has in a very long time. Really, he thought the world was done surprising him, which just goes to show that he's been taking the universe for granted again. He doesn't know what to do with his hands, which he's been waving around in the air to emphasize his points.

"What are you doing?"

The boy moves closer, lining up their bodies. He's shorter than Adam, but not as tiny as Brad or even Kris, but he still fits comfortably up against him. Adam swallows, trying to steer his mind away from any inappropriate thoughts.

"Getting you to shut up."

"Huh?"

Tim looks like he's trying to hide a smile. "I don't want to talk _about_ you. But I never said I didn't want to talk _to_ you."

"Oh." Adam's normal articulateness has completely deserted him. He can't remember the last time someone totally took him by surprise. Maybe the last person was Kris. Perhaps he needs more of this in his life.

"Thank you. For the mentoring. You have no idea how much I appreciate your help and support."

"Uh, you're welcome."

Adam pulls his head back so he can look Tim in the eye. Tim doesn't bother to hide his amusement, and then Adam wraps his arms around Tim's back, finally returning the embrace. Tim responds by tucking himself even closer, fitting his head against Adam's neck. It feels like he's entirely relaxed and happy to be snuggled up close to a big flaming gay guy. Adam wants to laugh at himself for being so far off the mark.

"I just wasted a perfectly good rant, didn't I?"

"Uh, yeah," Tim answers.

"I don't suppose I could cut loose with the one about bi-curious straight boys who'll inevitably break my heart?"

Tim fits himself more comfortably into Adam's arms. "Nope."

"Wow. I really thought you'd be all religious on my ass."

"Shouldn't judge people," Tim murmurs into Adam's shoulder.

"Yeah, no shit. I'm sorry." He slides his hand up Tim's back, pulling him closer. Tim goes with it, allowing Adam to wrap him more tightly in his arms. "You really are the wild card, aren't you?"

"I'm just trying to keep my head above water," Tim says.

Adam moves a hand at the base of Tim's neck, rubbing him gently. The kid seems like he's about to start purring. After a moment, Adam reaches higher, fingers threading through Tim's hair and then pulling his head back slightly. "You're playing this like a game, aren't you? Not a singing contest."

Tim meets Adam's eyes, looking defiant and embarrassed at the same time. "I'm not much of a contest, singing wise."

The kid has managed to surprise him again, and Adam looks him over carefully, really liking what he's seeing. Adam finally proclaims, "You're pretty, but damn boy, you have some brains in there too. I'm finding myself fascinated."

Tim rubs Adam's back, and Adam pushes against the strong hands. Guitar player hands – so hot. He thinks about having those hands on his bare skin. He thinks about teaching this boy how his hot little body will respond when Adam touches him. Hello there, hard on. Probably not a good idea, even if the boy might be willing to explore the chemistry between them some time in the future. He tries to pull back, but Tim turns his head so his lips graze the skin right below Adam's ear.

"Uh, I'm kind of interested, too. In you," Tim says into Adam's neck.

"You're not out, right?"

"No."

Tim shudders and Adam sympathizes, knowing it's never easy. It's going to be harder for Tim because he's well-known enough that if he comes out, the media will be all over it. Adam really wants a chance to get to know this kid better, now that he's revealed that he's got a lot more depth than Adam thought. He considers what to do that won't cause either of them grief.

"Okay." Adam's hand darts down into Tim's back pocket and pulls out his phone. He rests his arms on Tim's shoulders while the pushes the buttons. "I put my number in here. When this is over, if you're still interested . . . call me."

"Deal," Tim says happily.

Adam moves to pull away, but Tim tightens his grip. He takes a deep breath and angles his face up. Adam takes the hint and then takes his mouth. Tim gasps and opens up immediately, allowing Adam inside. He pushes against Adam, making his excitement obvious and Adam stifles a groan. This kid is killing him, slowly and softly. Adam gets a handful of ass, pressing him tightly to make sure that he knows that the feeling is mutual. They kiss for a long moment, tongues moving lazily together, but finally, Adam pulls away, not without a large amount of regret. He'd love the chance to take the whole thing further, but the timing is atrocious.

"You have to go soon." He knows that it's about time for the contestants to be shuttled back to the mansion for the night.

"Yeah," Tim says.

He touches his swollen lips. Adam leans down for one last quick kiss and then he hurries out of the green room. He can't keep the grin off his face as he waits for the stage manager to call for his car. Adam hopes that Tim has a long, fun ride on Idol, but more than that, he hopes that Tim dials that number some day soon.


End file.
